Tuttleroot Soup
by Rhyska Nevar
Summary: A story of break downs, new friends, changes, and intergalactic chicken soup... Kate/Teyla/OC Athosian Friendship fic Edited/Updated 5/16/08


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything SGA. That pleasure belongs to someone--just not me. I'm just playing with the characters a bit, but I promise to return them later.

**Tuttleroot Soup For the Soul**  


* * *

"**Tastes like chicken,"** Kate murmured as she carefully blew her spoonful of bubbly, hot soup. The first taste had been lost on her burnt taste buds. She hoped the second taste would be better than her hasty first.

Beside her, Teyla Emmagen sat down with her own bowl of tuttleroot soup. "I have heard that said many times, about many different foods on Atlantis."

Kate chuckled. "So have I." The second tasting of the savory soup was much better now that it wasn't burning its way down her throat.

Closing her eyes, she reveled in the textures of potato and carrot-like vegetables and the aroma of freshly chopped herbs. Shredded bits of tuttleroot and spices from a dozen different worlds were carefully blended together, creating a zesty flavor that encouraged a lazy kind of warmth to spread throughout her body. Kate smiled as her mouth watered at the mere scent of the soup, her taste buds eager for another dance.

Tuttleroot soup had somehow become a balm for Kate's weary soul. Her first taste of the comforting soup had been the day after she'd finally snapped from all the strain of carrying everyone else's personal baggage.

* * *

As a psychiatrist, the most important part of Kate's job was her ability to listen. She was the emotional sound board of Atlantis. If something was wrong upstairs, Kate was the first to know about it.

She often helped Carson weed out the expedition members that constantly overworked themselves, the ones who weren't getting any sleep, and the ones who were most affected by the stress.

Kate preferred to counsel her patients, but when that didn't work she brought in the big guns. A few choice words from Carson, or worse, Rodney usually fixed that. Suddenly a day off or a few hours of much needed sleep didn't sound like so much to ask of a brilliant scientist or toughened soldier.

Most of the time, people just wanted someone to talk to, someone they could say anything to without fear of hearing it as city wide gossip. With recent events being what they were, instead of her regular number of patients, Kate saw a parade of people steadily coming and going through her office. She soothed the anxious, comforted the grief stricken, and lent the weak her strength—until one day, she found she had nothing left to give.

It was a beautiful, sunny day and she had just gotten through her last appointment of the day.

The last client had spoken of the friends he'd lost in the siege and more recently on an off-world mission. He talked to her about the things he missed the most, his family and friends and his regrets about things he should have said or done when he had the chance.

Kate did for him, what she did for everyone else. She gave him her warmest smile, assured him that despite the uncertain future, everything was going to be okay.

Long after he had gone, she sat in her office and looked out the window unseeing, unfeeling. It wasn't until the tears started trailing down her face and the empty feeling in her chest threatened to squeeze her heart that she realized that she had nothing left.

It was as if the dam that held her emotions in check had broken, flooding her senses, overwhelming her and then the tears came. They streamed down her face in torrents and violent sobs wracked her body. She had tried clapping a hand over her mouth to quell her anguish, but nothing stopped it.

Kate's mind raced even as the emotions she had bottled up continued to spill out of her. One thought played over and over in her mind, _I can't let anyone see me like this!_

Kate didn't know how she got to the balcony. All she knew was the second she exited her office, she took off running. When she finally arrived at the balcony, she crumpled into one of its shaded corners. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she made herself as small as possible and cried until there were no tears left. For the longest time, all she did was sit, feeling raw and exposed, like an open wound.

Teyla appeared later in the evening when she was trying to mentally piece herself back together. She never even bothered to ask why Teyla had been looking for her in the first place.

The Athosian leader sat down beside her, smiling kindly. Wordlessly, Kate leaned against the woman, feeling instantly relieved. Teyla had that effect on people, she had an aura that exuded strength, warmth, and safety.

They sat there until the sky melted into twilight. A hardy breeze blew onto the balcony ruffling clothes and hair, causing Teyla to sweep errant bronzed locks behind an ear before breaking the silence. "You said to me once that what you and I do for our people is not so different. However, I have come to realize there is one difference. I have people to talk to, to turn to. You Kate, have no one."

Teyla's words made her heart ache. She's spent the better part of an hour wondering how she thought she could do this on her own.

After spending the last few years counseling scientists and soldiers who had come up against the Gou'ald, Replicators, even the strange alien race that had almost taken a foothold of the SGC. She'd been booked up for weeks after that one.

When Elizabeth had recruited to join the Atlantis expedition, she foolishly believed that their was nothing couldn't handle during their stay in the Pegasus galaxy—and then they'd come across the Wraith.

"It's sort of a job requirement. No attachments," she replied hoarsely. "I can't help anyone if I am too close to see what's troubling them."

"You ease their worry and fears, but who do you turn to?"

Kate rubbed the bridge of her nose, slowly working her way up and across her forehead to her temples, willing away the pounding headache she had acquired while venting. "I was kind of hoping I'd be able to hold out until the next time the Daedalus made a return trip to Earth. I wasn't able to go back with the other senior staff members and request new staff."

"If you do not mind the suggestion," Teyla began cautiously. "Perhaps simply making the request would not be such a bad thing. I am sure Dr. Weir would be able to have more mind healers sent to Atlantis."

"I think you're right."

"In the mean time, perhaps a night of uninterrupted sleep and a few days off is in order, hmm?" Teyla stood up and held out her hand.

"Sounds like a plan," Kate agreed as she took Teyla's hand and allowed the Athosian help her up.

* * *

The very next day, Teyla invited her to the mainland and Kate had jumped at the chance. The need to be someplace else, somewhere not on Atlantis was too good to pass up.

Surprisingly, it was Rodney who flew them to the mainland. Kate was relieved it wasn't Sheppard. Thanks to his under-developed people skills, Rodney hadn't noticed her distress. It wasn't that he lacked people skills. He just didn't think them quite as important as say, everything else.

Other than a belated greeting, the scientist didn't speak to her, which suited Kate just fine. Closing her eyes, she quietly listened to the hum of the puddle jumper and to Rodney as he pointed out to Teyla just how much he had improved since the last time he flown to the mainland.

When they finally reached their destination, Teyla took her straight to a tent on the far side of the Athosian encampment.

A woman in her mid-twenties with a halo of curly black hair stepped out of the tent. She wore a laced up lavender shirt with flowing sleeves, a corseted vest made up of strips of fabric in various shades of eggplant, lime, and gray. Fitted dark gray breeches and charcoal colored boots encased her legs and feet. Even from far away, Kate could tell that she was quite lovely.

When they came near enough, the Athosian closed in the distance between them and touched her forehead to Teyla's in greeting. "Teyla! It has been many days!"

Teyla smiled widely. "Too many and for that I apologize, cousin."

Turning to Kate, Teyla made the first introductions. "Andra, this is Kate Heightmeyer. The woman I spoke of last night. Kate, this is my cousin Andra."

Andra smiled warmly at Kate, her silver eyes dancing with a lively inner light. She held out a hand in an earth style greeting. "I am pleased to meet you, Kate. Teyla says you need a place to stay to calm your spirit. You are most welcome in my home."

Kate clasped Andra's had in greeting, flushing slightly from embarrassment. A flurry of thoughts shot through her mind. _Good grief! What did Teyla say to her? _

Fighting to keep her composure, Kate replied awkwardly, "I wouldn't want to intrude. I thought I'd just visit the mainland for awhile and then go back with Teyla whenever she and Rodney finished with their errands."

Teyla looked at her in surprise. "I will be staying for two days. I came to discuss new trade options with Halling. Rodney is here to check and upgrade the communications equipment. He will be leaving later on in the evening if he wishes, though Halling has extended him an invitation to stay as well. Knowing Rodney, he will most likely head back to Atlantis."

"I didn't bring a change of clothes," Kate said, the excuse sounding lame even to her ears.

"That is all right. I have clothes you can borrow." Andra flashed a knowing glance at her cousin and added in good humor, "I have just prepared some tuttleroot soup for you, Teyla."

Teyla groaned and Kate looked from one woman to the other. "I'm sorry. Am I missing something?"

Andra steered Kate into the tent as she explained, "It is Teyla's favorite. Though Teyla is a good leader, she is a terrible cook and so we make it for her. Truly, she is one of the few women in the village that cannot boil water."

"I had forgotten what a tease you are, Andra," Teyla said mock archly. "And I am more than capable of boiling water. I do drink tea every morning."

Andra laughed. "I stand corrected. Teyla can make tea. She just cannot make anything else.

"Oh, you!" Teyla strode past the two of them, heading straight for the soup. She inhaled deeply and sighed. "Charin's recipe?"

"Of course. Come now, you both must sit and eat."

When Kate first entered Andra's tent she was taken in by the heady scent of herbs, spices, and tuttleroot soup. She didn't know what was in it, but it certainly smelled good. Sitting down at the Andra's table, she gazed around the room even as the Teyla and Andra continued ribbing one another.

The tent was spacious and tall, decorated in warm, earthy colors. It was a nice change from the cold colors used throughout Atlantis. An opaque, rust colored curtain separated the sleeping area of the tent from the common area and large Persian-like rugs covered the floor.

Andra's tent was sparsely furnished, but the pieces she had were solid and seemed to provide a kind of storage for her vast collection of herbs and oils. Kate noted that a sturdy shelving unit on the other side of the room seemed to store a rather large number of candles, bottled oils, fragrances, and soaps.

As bowls of soup were laid out on the table by, Kate found herself drawn into their conversation. For awhile she was afraid that she wouldn't have anything to contribute, but as it turned out the subject of clothing, music, and men translated easily across galaxy. She supposed some interests were universal.

For the first time in a year and a half, Kate laughed, truly laughed. When she confessed that this was the most fun she'd had in a little over a year, Andra shook her head in amazement. "If talking is the most fun you've had in more than a year, then it is a miracle that you shouldered your people's emotional burden for as long as you did. But it matters not, for that is easily remedied."

* * *

Andra was true to her word. As soon as Teyla left for her meeting, Kate was off exploring. She was fascinated by everything Athosian, their trades, crafts, food and clothes.

Andra explained certain aspects of Athosian culture and also took it upon herself to introduce Kate to everyone they came across. A short while later, Andra took Kate down a wooded path to a nearby lake. It was there that Kate found out what it was the Andra did for the Athosians.

"I help my people regain their strength and vitality while they recover from injuries. When that skill is not needed I prepare oils, soaps, and fragrances, both for what I do and also for trade."

"So, you're a physical therapist," Kate said as she tossed a pebble into the lake and watched the ripples fan out.

Andra chuckled. "I will have to take your word on that. There are times I am not entirely certain what your people are talking about."

"Yes, we can be a difficult people," Kate agreed wryly. "I think we live to complicate things."

"Is that why you wished to come here with Teyla? So that you could go somewhere that was not so complicated?"

Kate brow furrowed as she mused over that question. "Everything is always moving at breakneck speed on Atlantis. Sometimes it's hard to keep up. I was so busy helping everyone else I didn't stop and take any time to breathe. When I was on Earth, it was easy to step back and get away from it all. It is difficult for me to do that on Atlantis.

"I can imagine." Andra whispered. "The city of the Ancestors is magnificent, but it is an island city. You cannot get far."

"Exactly." Kate sighed. "I was chosen for this expedition because I had few ties to my world. Most of the people I love are gone. The friends I had moved on with their lives. I thought I was up to the challenge, but it seems I have to rethink my strategy."

Andra frowned and glanced at Kate. "You would leave?"

"No," Kate shook her head emphatically. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not sorry I joined the expedition. I love my job and I'm glad I was able to help those that came to me. I just think that it is a bit much to handle all by myself. I don't exactly deal with your run of the mill head cases."

"Yes, Teyla mentioned that your Dr. Weir should find you a counterpart."

"Or two," Kate said with a smile. "That would be lovely. Right now, I'll take whatever help I can get."

Andra nudged her gently. "Kate, my offer stands. Whenever you have a need, you can come here. You will always have refuge in my home."

"I would love to, but I really don't want to impose…"

"I have invited you, so there is no imposition," the Athosian stated. "I can help you keep your balance and you can teach me all you know about your people."

Leaning in a little closer, Andra whispered quietly, "I wish to better understand the strange little man with wild hair. The one that works with your Dr. McKay."

Kate blinked in surprise. "Dr. Zalenka? You want to know about Radek?"

Andra drew back and blushed. "I find him most interesting…"

Kate arched a brow and asked slyly, "Oh, really?"

At that both women broke out into a fit of giggles. After that, time just seemed to fly and before she knew it, two days had passed and she was back on Atlantis.

* * *

Two months had passed and since then, Kate had spent every single weekend on the mainland. The Daedalus was on its way back to Atlantis with an influx of new crew and some new psychiatrists. Life was relatively good.

"Delicious!" Teyla exclaimed. Her outburst calling Kate's attention back to the present. "Andra, you have out done yourself."

Preparing herself her own bowl of soup, Teyla's silver eyed cousin grinned. "Kate made it."

Teyla's eyes grew wide with surprise as she looked from the Kate to the soup and then back again.

As no one was in terrible need of physical therapy, Andra decided to teach Kate the fine art of tuttleroot soup making, much to Teyla's consternation.

"You made this, Kate?" The Athosian leader asked.

Kate nodded. "I had help."

"As I said, it is delicious," Teyla said most graciously. In a mock quiet voice, she asked, "When we get back to Atlantis, would you be willing to show me how you managed it? I think perhaps my teachers were remiss in teaching me the recipe."

Andra sat down across from Teyla and demanded hotly, "What do you mean I was remiss? You always left in the middle of preparation! Honestly, Teyla…"

Kate chuckled as the cousins continued to spar with words. Sitting at Andra's table with her bowl of tuttleroot soup, surrounded by friends, she smiled contentedly. Yes, life was good.

**

* * *

****A/N:** BiteMeTechie's First Sentence Challenge "**Tastes like chicken**…" This is my first ever SGA fic. Feel free to flame or praise as the mood suits you, constructive of course.


End file.
